Everlasting Fayth
by TJ and Rikumon
Summary: Its been over a hundred years since Yuna and her gaurdians brought the Eternal Calm, the Aeons are gone and peace rains throughout Spira, but now a dark force threatens all of life of the people, and worse it could break the peace. Can an unlikely band of


Disclaimer: TJ and Rikumon do not own Final Fantasy X/-2. Its characters or original storyline. He also gives thanks to the people who are part of this story

Claimer: He does however own this story, and the designs to the characters

TJ: Muahhahah

RikumonClocks himCut it out

TJ: Ow, okay, okay! Anyhow's yes, Im maken a fanfic of FFX as cha can all see. In this story several of my friends are all pulled up into it..

Rikumon: Poor choice on their part for agreeing to it

TJ: Hush! So another thanks goes out to them. They'll be apearen throughout tha story an its chapters and Ill disclaimer their original bases as we go along

Rikumon: For everyone besides TJ here who were confused by that statement, as his friends appear he'll credit them specifically

TJ: Grr, ON WITH THA FIC!

Legends

**Scene change**

)( )( Al Bhed translation

_Radio/Sphere Com conversation_

**Everlasting Fayth**

_By TJ and Rikumon_

**Chapter One**

Eternal Calm...in danger?

**Prelude**

Spira a world onto itself. Well into a hundred years ago it was a world plagued by a terrible beast known as 'Sin' a massive creature which roamed the world destroying and killing everything in its wake. It was thought that the existence of Sin was cause of the great Machina War that had occurred between the Summoners and the Machina users a millennia ago, so said the teaching of the group 'Yevon' which was the faction of the Summoners, thus causing the races of Spira to separate from the believers of Yevon, to the unfaithful. For thousands of years as the dreaded Sin existed the Summoners, men an women gifted in the art of calling forth great an powerful creatures known as 'Aeons' to aid in times of need, would go on a pilgrimage, aided by their protectors, the Guardians, to obtain 'The Final Aeon' and destroy Sin to bring a time of peace from its terrible deeds, an thereby earning themselves the rank of 'High Summoner'. This time of peace was known as the calm. However in bringing the calm, the Summoner and one other, would sacrifice their life to simply rid Spira of Sin for only a short time. Then, the final High Summoner, Yuna and her Guardians destroyed Sin for good, and brought forth the Eternal Clam to all of Spira and bringing its races together in harmony. Now one hundred years after the Eternal calm first came, the races of Spira have long since forgoten the wronged teachings of Yevon and face the days of true peace aiding one another. However, as ancient as Spira is, it is a world like any other and as such, there is always a dark secret to be found.

**Bikanel Island**

The sounds of machinery rang about the area interrupted only by the sounds of people calling out to one another in a strange tong, the massive Desert was as far as the naked eye could see from the old ruins being dug up by mechanical arms and devices, controlled by a number of people dressed in garments to help keep the harsh light and desert sands from leaving any nasty outcomes on their persons. These were the Al Bhed, mechanical and scientific wizards of Spira, their love for mechanic's and facts were only outmatched by their love for discovery, so it wasn't too surprising that once the Eternal Calm came, they were already searching through ruins and temples for any of the worlds still hidden secrets. Its not too difficult to spot an Al Bhed, because they had lived in the Desert they refer to as 'Bikanel Island' for well over a thousand years they began to adapt like any normal being. Virtually all Al Bhed were as blond as the blazing sun, they generally also all wore Goggles which had a series of mechanical upgrades for better working with the machina, but because of this their eyes had gone through an odd change of their own, causing the irises of the Al Bhed to become a vibrant green an had an added circular like shape within their centers. Back when their people were hated it was rather hard for anyone of Al Bhed heritage to hide themselves without a look of hate amongst the crowds

)(Hey Tura, watch that arm the gear shift in the old thing has been acting so take those ruin pieces up nice and slow, we don't want another accident)( A figure called out from a sand dune towards a machina worker. The one who called out was a male Al Bhed roughly in his early twenties, he was wearing a set of dark grey boots, the right with a crimson red strap running along its middle keeping the soul of his boot well secured to his foot, a set of dark blue pants overlapped by a set of secondary grey and red strap on pant legs. An emerald green tight fitting shirt with a number of black lines fixing itself on his torso, the left sleeve completely missing showing off his sharp shaped Z atop his shoulder. His left hand encased in a tightly strapped glove, another double ended strap fitted over his shoulder keeping a striped cloth over his right arm. Like most of the Al Bhed his bright yellow hair spiking back against the force of the desert winds, an like any other he had a set of goggles around his face, the left lens gone completely implicating that he had but one eye, an a small scar across his left cheek keeping him well noticeable amongst the busy body gang of techno aces as they went about their work. Course this wasn't any other Al Bhed, this was Zike, formal leader an representative for the entire race of Al Bhed, he generally like to keep a hands on feel when digs were involved so his diplomatic duties were usually left for when the day was virtually through, an he personally preferred it.

Walking on towards another of the still buried temple roofs Zike looked over some of the inscriptions trying to get a good description of what the pictures and symbols meant but to no real avail )(A real diamond in the rough today gang, looks like it might have ancient machina or summer items inside the least.)(

"Zike!"

Looking up at the call of his name the Al Bhed leader crawled on up the sand dune towards the female of his people who had called him. She was young, probably just entering her twenties wearing a set of dark lavender boots which in turn were partly hidden behind the same sort of hanging pant legs that Zike was wearing, their colors a plain white though. From the looks she was wearing a set of black sorts from the gap between the over pants legs and her waist belt which they were secured too. Running out and around her hips and backside was a sort of scarf/skirt which was a deep pink. Her shirt consist of two halves, the top half a lighter shade of lavender then her boots, which overlapped the second half from right to left, the second half being a basic pink much like the skirt about her waist. Her right shoulder had a large black guard strapped to her clothing while her right arm was being clung onto by a dark lavender leather arm bracer. A small pink strip calor ran around her neck being hidden behind her shoulder blade length blond hair. Her own set of goggles were smaller and oval shaped the frames a basic white color. Nodding slightly Zike looked past the Al bhed girls shoulder to a holographic image of a man. Giving her a curious look the leader of the Al Bhed gave a simple nod )(What's up Senylma?)(

Nodding her head simply the girl gave a slight look to the image of the man before sighing out in Al Bhed to keep the conversation more private from his listing ear )(Guy say's his new home is having a serious fiend problem, and their supposed to be top notch ones at that. He's trying to find some help)(

Though you couldn't see it very well it was obvious Zike was giving the man a curiously raised eyebrow before asking )(From us? The fiends where he lives cant be that bad are they?)(

Senylma shrugged before replying )(He has a home near the Mushroom Rock Road an his Kids found some ruins)( Holding up her hand to dismiss her leaders growing grin she shook her head weakly )(But nothing was really in there. Well he said he paid no mind to the ruins he found and would go out and tell us later, but then Fiends started pouring out like crazy and one in particular was amazingly powerful, said he used a number of grenades and didn't even phase the thing so now he's asking for help because he's worried for his wife and kids. So, what do ya think boss? We got virtually everyone from the Djose temple here, an we wont be able to get back for at least another two three days with how long this is taking.)(

Nodding slightly, the one eyed Al Bhed walked on over to the small round crystal which the mans image arose from before giving him a simple nod "Hello sir, my second hand told me what your problem was, don't worry Ill have someone to your home within the next hour." After getting several appreciative nods and thanks the image disappeared like it was made of rough liquids back into the small blue sphere. Turning simply as he heard his 'second hand' give him a curious cough )(What? He needs help, so Ill send him some)(

)(Your planing to send 'Him' aren't you?)(

)(Ya so, he's good at fighting fiends he can handle them)( he answered back in quick Al Bhed tong giving the small golden ring around the crystal sphere a few turns here and there before pushing a button around it getting a small image solidifying above the crystal

Senylma shook her head giving he neck a few rubs before quipping back )(You know he hates ruins and digs, he wont like it. Sides he's always half backed and fools around only time he ever doesn't act lazy is when he's doing his blitzball moves and he's still lazy at that.)(

)(You forgot his bike, besides its just to keep some fiends away from the guy and his family till we get there right?)(

)(Fine that too, but he'll still hate this job)( After hearing the chuckling rising up from Zike, the female Al Bhed tilted her head just a bit before asking with a small hint of confusion )(What?)(

Smirking broadly so that the scar of his cheek rose up about an inch, Zike turned to his second in command before chuckling out simply )(He'll do it, because 'it's the right thing to do')(

**Djose Temple**

Within the highest rooms of the ancient temple w here summoners once traveled to on their sacred pilgrimage, arose a loud set of music from within a circular chamber that was once the waiting room for the summoners guardians, though it looked nothing like how it was originally. Hanging from one of the far windows running along the outer wall was a series of dirty or still drying clothing, but mainly hanging lazily was a hammock that was attached to a beaten up an recycled machina robot that stay alert yet lifeless. The music echoing about the walls coming from a green sphere not unlike the one Zike was using though it was hanging along a far wall along with numerous colored spheres of different shapes and sizes. Across from the wall close by the door as a machina device shaped slightly like a jet ski thought much more thinner along the bottom with a number of plats running along its bell, and a large round crevice showing an obviously important piece missing from its front, several smaller possible spare parts littering the floor about it the oils and liquids covering them being soaked up by towels.

As the music from the sphere played on, one of its brothers suddenly sprang from its shelf as the golden rim around it extended back, causing it to become more like a sort of rounded camera with several fins at its base spinning rapidly to keep the device afloat. Flying over by the hammock and its current user a number of beeps were heard from the sphere but were obviously drowned out by the music despite it being so close to the persons ear. After a number of more attempts to wake the sleeping person, the device suddenly dived straight down causing its crystal sphere to smash straight into his head causing the person to fall down from his bed with a start )(WAH! HEY WHO WHAT?)(

_)(Its about time you got up lazy bones, its practically night already where you and the Psych's up that late?)(_ came the Al Bhed Leaders voice from the still levitating sphere, annoyingly circling the still half asleep figure. Once standing, the young tanned athletic built male of about nineteen or so shifted a set of crimson framed goggles from his eyes pushing them through the short uncontrollable golden brown locks that were previously obscuring his view previously, letting him look towards the mechanical sphere with his right light green eye and his left light blue eye. He was wearing a very unusual shirt, because at its beginning where it was pushed under into the waist strap of his pants, as it went up to his chest it was apparent that from up towards the shoulder down below the chest line was completely cut off, from the highest point of the cut was a strap with a small pouch that held the ripped apart piece of cloth over his right shoulder towards the back where the definition of the clothing changed from being a shirt, to a hooded jacket to which the left sleeve ran to about the forearm, all of which were a deep blue color. His upper right arm had two separate worn pinkish cloths that were stitched together about the biceps, while his left hand had a strap on wrist band, with a bit of a hand guard sticking out over the hand. His pants were a few shades lighter then his 'shirt' and were held up by a black leather belt with a pouch to the right hip, the right pants leg ran down to about ankle level, but just below the hip pouch was a diamond shaped hole that was actually quite easy to spot, and just before the ending of the leg was another similar hold on the inner part of the pants and the left pant leg was much shorter then its twin ending just a bit above the knee. He was wearing a pair of dark brown work boots that had yellow padding around the ankle and around the lace straps.

Giving his face a small rub the young male gave a slight sigh before grumbling )(Zike..man what's with the rude wake up I thought ya guys were all going ta that ruins Cidur found last week?)(

_)(We are, but something came up by the temple and the only one left there to handle it is you Tide)(_ Zike replied simply as the sphere continued to dance around 'Tide's head causing the dark blond to turn about back an forth to better face the floating crystal within the machina.

)(Ya right! Linna an the other Psych's are still nearby, an so's Rinka, Im not going in any ruin!)( Tide growled out irritably before flipping back down into his hammock pulling down his goggles quickly and crossing his arms )(So seeya in dreamland Z)(

Sighing over the sphere com, the Al Bhed leader answered back as calmly as he could _)(Tide there's no real ruin combing so relax. Yes, there IS a ruin involved but all you got to do is handle any Fiends that come out of the entrance, a family just moved in to a newly built home and they found the ruin entrance there. They said tough fiends were coming out recently so the mother and father are worried. Come on they need help)(_ Pausing, it became apparent that from the other end of the connection Zike was beginning to grin saying lastly as Tide growled out the same instant_ )('It's the right thing to do')(_

Letting out another loud growl, the blond sat up suddenly shifting on the hammock, nearly toppling himself off from it before looking up towards the sphere, lifting his goggles up before point with an agitated voice )(I hate that!)(

Chuckling the leader replied _)(You say it all the time!)(_

)(Ya I do, what I hate is when ya use it against me like this! Fine I'll go where is it at?)(

After getting the location, the blond grabbed whatever he might need for the task and dragged the bike like device out to the front of the ancient temple giving a small sigh stretching out his back as constant rumbling from thunder echoed throughout the cavern walls and ceilings that enveloped the temple. Looking back up to the cone like temple, Tide gave a small relaxed sigh seeing as massive boulders, all of which were at the least twice his size, floated throughout the air about the temple, being held up by rough lightning shooting from the temple sides, giving it all a sort of electrical and rock mushroom shape. Reaching behind him to a small backpack with a sort of sharpened J shaped symbol, the odd eyed Al Bhed pulled out a small faded out yellow ribbon tying it to his belt just under the jacket half of his shirt simply before jumping atop his bike device. Slamming down a small sphere with electricity running along the crystal walls that encased its energy I into the gap within the hood of the device, the inner engine began to rumble as the trapped lightning from the sphere charged the devices parts. Pulling down his goggles Tide smirked giving the handles a few shifts chuckling out in Al Bhed "Mad'c nuum!"

With a shout of thunder from beneath the device, Tide reared back as the strange bike was suddenly launched forwarded, being propelled by a stream of lightning from the belly of the device virtually letting the blond fly across the ground across the natural bride of rock passing the water that ensured the path between the Djose Temple was one accessible only by that particular road. Once the path rejoined solid earth again Tide gave a slight kickoff sending him flying a few feet from the ground as he exited the cavern before landing along a rocky hillside path that rose up to his right while to the blonds left was all ocean, this was Mushroom Rock Road, it was named this eons ago because of the temples appearance as a massive rock mushroom, it was considered a joke name by now seeing that this was a sacred pilgrimage path for summoners, but the name stuck so no one bothered with renaming it, especially since with the knowledge that some of the old 'sacred' teachings from Yevon weren't all that sacred. To be frank either way the Al Bhed only cared about two things at the moment, getting to where his help was needed, and the feel of how fast his machina was letting him blaze through the path causing his untamed hair to fly back about his face 'Man I love this, Im as fast if not faster then lightning itself on this baby.'

His moments of enjoyment were cut short as the blond quickly leaned into the rock side forcing his ride to make a hard turn through a small path between the towering cliffs of the road. Slowing his pace Tide soon found himself at the opposite end of the road by a small beach side, the area wasn't unfamiliar to him as he quickly jumped from a boulder, letting him fly above the sands enough to land at another cliff ledge finally coming to a halt to face a small hut, the house that the family was living in, or rather was living under seeing that most of it was still being constructed. Pulling up his goggles to look to the beach momentarily before smirking 'If this job is quick I can work on my Blitzball moves after it an get a head start before the psyches.' "Hey! Im hear about a fiend problem Zike was told about?"

Hearing the announcement, the father took no time to waste as he rushed on over to the blond sighing a bit as he ran his hands through his face before looking back towards the path Tide had ride through before turning back to him "Umm where are the rest?" before the answer was given, the stressed man sighed out answering for the Al Bhed "..you're the only one then? I seriously hope you're the right man for the job."

"Don't worry, when it comes to handling Fiends Im the best." Tide smirked out before looking up by the rock formation that had a series of burn marks about a small cave entrance. "That the place?" getting a nod, the blond sighed out seeing several different sized monsters come into view by the ruins opening "Don't tell me they're the fiends?" the groan wasn't to out of place. As tough as the Fiends looked, they were really common around these parts, the smallest one was a mass of mucky yellow slime with energy coursing through its liquid like frame, this was a thunder Flan. The second largest creature was a six foot long four feet high four legged blue and yellow marks dragon beast with a set of spikes running up its neck sparks leaking out of its toothy maw as it stomped over on its clawed hulking legs to the rock formation, this was a Kusariqqu, tough hid but it wasn't that hard to beat. The last was a bit more rare to the area but still rather common, it was a good twelve feet long tanned scaled snake with a set of long claw shaped arms on each end and a rattle at the tip of its tail, its head was a massive triangle shaped form with a huge beak, it held only one ruby red gem shaped eye, it was a Basilisk and all in all on its own it was the biggest threat of the group but with the others it would be difficult to beat them all. But that wasn't the obvious problem, because the monstrous beasts paid no mind for the humans and just watched the ruin entrance, and that was what caused the blond to give a quirked brow "...that's different.."

Nodding the man beckoned for the Al Bhed to follow towards the small hut before nervously chuckling "By the high summoners I wish they were, cause those fiends aren't bothering anyone." After the confused look, he sighed out rubbing his face which frankly by now looked like he was half dead "When the first weird fiends showed up they were...attacked by small batches of common fiends. I know, its crazy but they attacked the new things and kept them from coming out. At first a few fiends wouldn't bother with my family or anything and go right into the ruins, but then we started hearing the fiends be destroyed, so now these larger ones are...keeping guard." As he said that, the family man just looked up in time to see a small boy, obviously his own son, sneak on towards the massive drake class beast. Holding his hand up to keep Tide from interfering he nodded whispering "Watch"

Holding back, the blond watched worriedly as the young boy literary grabbed onto the Kusariqqu's tail counting. Though Tides hand reached for his backpack he was surprised to see the drake give the boy a small look of annoyance before turning back to the cave entrance as the lad finished his count to twenty and ran back towards his father "...their concerned over what's in there...its rare to see that with Unsent...but with fiends its completely unheard of."

"I know, that's the first reason Im so nervous for my family..that and the last thing that has been happening just now...some flashes and sounds keep echoing from the ruins, and its becoming more occurrent...I think the fiends are coming out.."

Pulling out a small sphere the Al Bhed passed the device to the father quickly muttering "This is seriously not looking good then, get your family out of here and if you run into trouble use this flash bomb for cover, get to the temple you'll be safe there." With that the blond pulled out a small rod from his backpack, hitting a small button on its smooth silver surface causing it to expand on both ends changing it to a staff with metallic blue coloring, the outer tips where spearhead shaped bits while the bottom had a small keychain hanging from it. Heading over towards the entrance Tide gave a nod to the father to get going as he neared the three fiends 'Man I hope these guys don't have a thing against more backup.' he mentally sighed out getting in line with the three fiends guarding the ruins. A flash blazed through the dark interior of the cavern followed in suit by a loud set of monstrous stretches, from the sounds and lights, it was obvious that whatever was making them was getting closer and closer. Tightening his grip on the weapon, Tide gave a small glance to the fiends he was needless to say 'teaming' up with as they in turned gave him a little look, but only paid heed to what was coming )(...I am so putting this memory into a sphere cause no one will believe me after this)(

Another inhuman screech sounded, causing the group to suddenly become alert and posed for fight, pushing another button on his weapon Tide pulled back the staff as the upper end suddenly sparkled with electricity taking on a form of a spearhead of rough lightning. Pulling his goggles down, the blond looked to the darkness before calling out in Al Bhed )(...WELL?)( as though answering the call, a rumble began to rise up as what was hiding within the ruins came to view. They were like crimson colored beetles three times the size of a human fist, their upper bodies covered in a smooth gleaming metal with small spikes running along their backs, their lower bodies a series of paper thin claws that scurried about at extreme paces and their 'heads' if you could call them such, were small round crystal clear gems fitting within the squished black oozing innards, in all honesty it was hard to tell wither they were fiends or machina. )(What the hell..)( before Tide could have a moment to dwell on the thought the massive blue and yellow Drake launched forward as fast as its hulking mass would allow him as the lightning breath began to charge up, before being released as a massive bolt of energy towards the closest bach of the swarming creatures causing them all to fry slowly in a series of sparks.

The Thunder Flan also began to charge its energies before several thunderbolts suddenly began to rain down onto the batch of creatures that managed to escape Kusariqqu's attacks, Tide was right next to the mucky colored magic users side slashing at any upcoming beasts that tried to overrun Flan as it charged. The blond turned slightly in time to see quite a few trying to attack him from behind, but soon found their inner organic parts suddenly transform from dark black to a deep grey stone shattering to bits as they hit the ground from the snakelike fiend's stone gaze attack. Though it was easy to beat the creatures the difficult part of it all was that their numbers seemed endless, for every one that was destroyed another twenty took its fallen allies place. )(Yesh! How many of these damn bugs are there!)( Tide growled out spinning his lightning spear into a series of circles at the strange fiends, not really bothering to miss the Flan that he was trying to cover, for the simple fact that the energy from his spear head actually rejuvenated it considerably.

However it was soon apparent that the worse had yet to happen, as a final screech erupted from the ruins causing the Al Bhed and Fiends to look up as a cloud of dust blasted from the entrance blanking the scene, allowing the smaller odd fiends to scurry from view, or lack there of for the moment. Tide looked around rapidly thankful he pulled down his goggles ahead of time as the dust began to clear before letting out a gulp looking upwards slowly )(...oh great High Summoners what the hell is THAT?)( The massive beast now towering from the smoking hole of the blasted ruin entrance was at least four times the blonds height, its body build out of some sort of small putrid green creature with series of wires and tubes running along its body, erupting from its back a set of short barrels that turned about in their bases. What made the beast massive was its long crescent metallic white and red spider legs, two of which pulling and tearing into the drakes sides before the trapped beast erupted into small specks of multicolored lights known as Pyerflies.

Growling the blond leapt fore the cross of machina and fiend rearing his weapon to strike, but soon found the barrels on its back to hold a purpose as a beam of energy shot straight for Tide's stomach sending him flying to the very ledge of the rocky hill painfully. Once the Al Bhed was out of the fry the creature instantly went to work on the remaining defenses slashing its sharp legs through the front and middle sections of the Basilisk's body before sending a series of blasts obliterating the Thunder Flan fiend before turning its attention back to the slowly rising Tide. Stomping on over as the Al Bhed began to come to his senses the creature raised its hind clawed legs ready to give the final blow to the defenseless blond, but soon was knocked back suddenly as a cloaked figure landed beside Tide wielding a massive black broad sword "Get up kid your going to let a weak little thing like this knock you around?" a gruff voice chuckled out helping the odd eyed Al Bhed to his feet taking a stance with the massive sword again "Come on we'll double team it, Ill distract it, think you got enough strength to knock it down for good shrimp?"

Shaking his head, Tide looked up gripping his spear tightly before nodding giving his sides a few rubs spotting a noticeable few deep cuts and scars before answering "I think I got enough energy for my overdrive special but I gotta get real close to it, and Im NOT a shrimp old man...have we meet?" before the answer came, the beast lounged forward swinging its hind legs up and over in an incredible feat of flexibility striking down for the duo like a scorpion, but its attack was deflected somewhat easily by a single swing of the black blade of the cloaked stranger, causing the whole beast to fall back slowly

"NEVER MIND STRIKE HIM NOW!"

Nodding taking a small stance, the blond was encased with a series of thunder sparks flowing about his frame like a barrier before charging with the spear flowing behind him.

"OVERDRIVE!" Tide cried out starting to spin the weapon above his head at an increasing rate of speed, starting to create a disk of thunder before jumping up high through the air "THUNDER BLITZ SPHERE!" as he shouted, the circle suddenly widened into a full blown ball of lightning as the blond fell downwards for the creature with his still charging lightning spear. As he was within reach, the Al Bhed swung his weapon as fast as he could using the very end as the focus point of the swing to give it more momentum, however as the swing was about to hit, the fiend suddenly shifted its rear legs again causing it to move backwards across the ground enough to pull up its front legs which literary joined together as a hole half sphere blocking the blow, but leaving a pretty nasty cut through its odd metallic armor "WHAT THE?"

"...the eye of the beast." Growled the voice from within the cloaked figure looked to the same symbol of the former leg parts, which now looked like a massive demonic eye, though now it was scarred. Quickly grabbing onto the Al Bhed's shoulder pulling him back in time as the red slit of an eye glowed violently before a massive blast flashed causing the two to be knocked about in a blinding white light.

It took quite some time for the blond to awake after the blast though servilely sore and battered in a number of places, growling irritably pulling his goggles up before giving a small glance down to his odd wristband chuckling in a somewhat sarcastic voice )(Thanks goodness for auto-phoenix...ugh my aching every-damned-thing)( Looking about, Tide tried to figure out where he was blown to, to be fortunate to see that he was still on the beach area of Mushroom Rock Road, though a good sum of the cliff he was on previously was nothing more then a steaming gap of ash and rubble. )(...ah man that was close...OH JEEZ!)( "HEY OLD DUDE?" He cried out urgently leaning into his staff to pick himself up properly though a bit weak kneed. But all that answered back was the blonds own echo, after several minutes of looking through what was left of the area all that was found was in fact a beaten if not slightly damaged bike of Tides )(...least one old thing could take a licking and keep on ti..hm?)(

As the Al Bhed turned slightly as a humming grew faintly as the sun within the setting horizon was blocked by a massive object in the sky that began to decent to the beach. Slowly it could be seen as a sort of star shaped ship, its upper deck holding an extra set of upper spikes in the sam fashion as their twins beneath them, a steady stream of blueish flames erupting from both fins, the front tip had a small bubble falling down along the belly of the ship, it was a magnificent golden color with fine bright orange stripes running along the edges. Turning rather sharply on the spot, the left wing began to separate into separate parts, the upper part of it keeping intact, while a smaller bit lowered to the ground giving access for the still beaten Tide to drag his inactive bike aboard the ship, though he gave a small sigh seeing who was right by the hatch )(Senylma, I didn't need backup and Im okay enough to get back to the temple on my own)( however, after seeing that the second in command was in similar condition as he was, the different eyed Al Bhed gave a small look before muttering in a low voice )(...don't tell me you guys...)(

)(Where attacked...by odd Fiends)( She sighed out hitting the switch to the hatch to close allowing the ship to shift and take off towards its next destination, Tide noting it was in a shifted turn away from Djose )(Zike wants to see that your alright along with the rest of the group who were stuck fighting...whatever the heck they were, especially the big fiend that came up along with all the little red ones.)(

Tide nodded growling out )(Thing looked like a damn eye when its legs fused together, my overdrive barely scratched that armor of its...what? What I say?)(

Senylma was giving her fellow Al Bhed a confused look, before it seemed to clicked in her mind as she took a seat along the wall, paying little mind to the fact Tide was already trying to fix his ride )(We weren't the only ones attacked, virtually all of Spira was attacked all at once, the only fiends that were the exact same where the little red annoyances, but the bigger ones that came out of the ruins were all different, the one that attacked us was like a huge snake.)(

)(Great the damn transmitters busted...so where we going?)(

)(A meeting was called, Zike went ahead while I packed everyone aboard the Night Star.)( the female Al Bhed sighed out rubbing the side of her face with weariness and exhaustion )(And from what we heard from the transmission from the mainland's...we may have a problem.)(

Tide looked back to her, but from how she was sitting and how her breathing was evening out, it was obvious that she had let sleep take the Al Bhed down, the two eyed Al Bhed couldn't blame her, he and that stranger fought an 'eye' fiend, whereas her and the others fought a whole snake one and if it was tough enough to make a massive group of machina aces, Senylma and Zike both being the top two of the three best Fiend hunters ever and still made her look like this meant she earned the rest. But what she said lastly made him nervous. Looking up to the small window as the clouds darkened, Tide sighed out keeping his focus on fixing his machina, and not going under till he found out what the 'trouble' was )(Cant be that big a deal, high power fiends attack all of Spira at once and after they vanish all the heads go to Bevelle to figure what to do about it that's all, we've been though worse in the past)(

**Bevellle Temple**

Zike sighed out slightly as he pushed the large decorative doors leading into the massive round chamber with similar decor of ancient styles, several murals painted around the room telling the old stories of Spira, but the Al Bhed leader wasn't interested in the paintings and simply sat down to the round table at the center of the room, giving a nod to the only other two within the room "Hello, Kisab, Auda Im glad to see your both doing well with what just happend." he smiled though weakly as he rubbed his temples.

To the Al Bhed's right, was a towering half human like beast, had he been standing he would have been just short of nine feet tall, though his build was humanoid, he had a number of lion like features, particularly in his face, pointed ears, clawed hands and feet and lastly his long tail with a touch of white fur fluff. The majority of the beings body was mainly a dark blue fur coat, though along his shoulders chest and lower limbs had patches of white fur which matched his tamed white hair that ran back an along side his ears. A long sharp horn punching its way from his forehead and his catlike yellow eyes finished off the inhuman features of this creature, known as Kisab, he was the elder leader of the Ronso's, a race of fiend like warriors that inhabited Spira. He wore a set of long cloak like pants in a fine earthy brown color, his forearms end legs encased in a set of steely arm guards, with fang like designs etched into its alloy and a short torn up white cap hanging from his shoulders. He gave a low growl nodding as weakly to the leader of Al Bhed's but kept his silence.

To the right of the elder Ronso, was a being a bit more human then Kisab, but still inhuman features littered his form. He was about seven feet or so tall had he not been leaning over into the table with his long pointy fingers interlocking with each other acting as a sort of stool for his head, which was somewhat unusual to see since the beings arms were somewhat longer then they should have been. His hair was a brown red, in what could be described as root dredlocks, because though it was obvious it was his hair, it looked far mor plantlike and organic then locks of hair. His eyes were almost long slender sleets that made it hard to see his emerald eyes that were focused on the tables center. Several vain like green markings littered about his pale beige skin though only from his face and hands could they be seen do to his long noble white and blue robes keeping him well covered, he was Adua, leader of the race known as Guado. He sighed out taking up a small cup of water that was resting beside him on the table, which was same for each of the five chairs about the table, before downing its contents letting out a somewhat refreshed sigh "As it is good to see you too Zike, but I fear for the outcome of this meeting."

The statement arouse some curiosity from the Al Bhed, but before he could act or say anything the doors swung open letting a fourth enter, she was perhaps a bit older then Zike, somewhere between twenty five to twenty nine tops. She had a long mane of deep brown hair that just reached below her waistline, with a set of saphire blue eyes on a soft, yet deep thoughtful looking face. She had a small yellow band around her forehead, a decorative dark orange and red decorative like dress that followed up behind her as she sat down quickly within the circular table giving a small nod of her head to each of the other leaders of Spira's people "I am sorry I was so late my brothers but do to the attack my help was needed elsewhere first." She said somewhat solemnly, taking a small sip from her cup of water. She was the respective leader of New Yevon, Shinria. Letting out another sigh as she folded her hands neatly before her on the table she looked up to the other three representatives of Spira before saying "Well let us begin."

Kisab looked up with a small grunt, gaining the attention from Shinria that he wanted before breaking his silence finally saying in a deep growl like voice "Kima not arrive yet, has Kima be sent to the farplane?"

Though Kisab didn't show it, saying that sentence caused Zike and the Guado leader to look down as the obviously saddening thought sunk into their minds, however Shinria's small relieved chuckle brushed the thought from the air as she answered "Heaven's no, sister Kima is quite well and healthy as ever. However the damages to the Youth Leagues numbers makes it impossible for her to join the meeting right now, I shall go and aid her after the meeting so Ill keep her informed no reason to worry."

Zike couldn't help but chuckle as well crossing his arms as he leaned back into his chair sighing out "Ya, Kima is way to stubborn to get taken down by some batch of strange fiends. Alright Shinria what's the plan?" After seeing the slight worried look, the Al Bhed began to realize what the true meaning for the meeting was "...its not just dealing with the fiends is this?"

Shinra gave a small nod, but it was Kisab who cut her off to saying it "Fiends look more like machina, many young Ronso think they made by Al Bhed for unknown reason." Seeing Zike about ready to explode at the thought, the larger leader waved off his black clawed hand adding in "Kisab know Al Bhed not make such fiends, however it youth that beginning to distrust users and builders of all Machina"

Adua gave a small nod before sighing out to speak for his people, which as it turned out, wasn't much different from the Rono's point of view. "The Guado's also begin to put blame to others, but they look to the former ranks that gave birth to Summoning." Looking up a little to Shinra who gave him an understanding nod, the Guado leader went on "The creatures have basically two halves, a machina half, and a summoned beast half. But it would seem that for some reason that they all have one thing in common, they all had the smaller red insect like fiends to aid the larger ones. I say this as full truth my friends, a fiend that actually came to help fight these creatures wasn't simply attacked, they swarmed it and when they left it's body it was like a combination of itself and these creatures."

Zike looked up, even with the goggles down it was apparent he was wide eyed looking to Adua in complete astonishment before saying "They TRANSFORMED the fiend into one of their own?"

Shinra nodded sighing "A similar incident occurred before my eyes as well. These creatures hold properties of both living summon beasts from the old wars before the Aeons, and Machina weapons as a whole. And worse off is they vanished without a trace nearly killing all many who were caught in the explosions they used to distract us. These ...creatures, are a great threat to us in more then just life itself...it is what their arrivals have done to our peoples minds." All the leaders about the table looked as worried as she was, but no one said nothing. Shinra looked up a little towards Zike, giving him a nod for him to speak.

Being Al Bhed had one deep trouble for it, they were known for knowledge of being able to look at both sides of the coin with ease, but it also meant they had the sad burden of being able to see the greater darkness in the mist of chaos, so it wasn't unexpected for Zike to be the one to speak out what was obviously known to the group "...these things are starting to make our people hate one another again...these things might bring an end..to the Eternal Calm."

A beastly growl began to grow from the Ronso Elders throat before he slammed his massive fists into the table, causing it to crack under his hands as Kisab growled out "Kisab NOT let Eternal Calm end! High Summoner Yuna and Elder Kimahri and guardians work too much to let fiends destroy it all now! Kisab will have Ronso's search Ruins to find fiends and destroy them for good!"

Adua quickly sat up looking over to the Ronso before shaking his head "That would do no one good, the ruins have no connecting paths, apparently they were all separate from one another and only held the batch of Fiends that attacked us, besides going off to battle will only do more harm for all people then good Kisab!"

"Kisab NOT just sit and wait for war to start do to machina beasts!"

Zike normally was a calm person but the constant reminder that these were Machina creatures if only half caused him to jump into the fry of words growling out "Hey look no ones going to start a war because of this! Adua's right but maybe your right Too but the Ruins aren't the answer here dammit! Besides there's got to be a reason.."

"Zike not give good enough answer to stop Kisab!"

"ILL GIVE YOU A GOOD ENOUGH!"

"BROTHERS BE SILENT!" That had caught the other leaders attention, and in fact helped them to calm a little, even if Kisab's tail was twitching with irritation. Once everyone was back in their seats, Shinra sighed out running her hands through her long hair before sighing out "Now brothers remember, the High Summoner fought so that peace might always be ensured, and for that reason I look to you all not as allies but as family to honor all that she and her friends had done those decades ago. Now we must put aside the anger and fear from our hearts so that we may concentrate on an appropriate plan of action. I have a suggestion that may help this goal, in both will of good faith to help our people mend and erase all thoughts of distrust, and end the threat of the new fiends, each of us shall pick one representative for our different people, this person shall go an seek out the hidden truths behind theses attacks and put and end to it once and for all. They shall all keep to themselves if they see fit, but once the information and final location of the problem is found, they shall report back to us so that the people of Spira can join forces for the greater good, and make sure that the Eternal Calm is undamaged. Kima has already given her vote for the plan, what say you brothers?" As she asked, her hand swept about the table side to each of the leaders

Zike being closet, shut his eyes for a moment before nodding letting out a small 'agreed', Kisab took a deep breath to calm himself finally giving the similar nod, but not saying anything, Adua didn't really hesitate and nodded simply before letting out a weak smile. Once the plan was agreed the leader of New Yevon sighed out a bit more light hearted before going on "Well, with that little mess aside, we best work on where our peoples aid shall be needed for who, the damages from the attacks were rather large in numbers."

After the meeting was finished and the group began to head off, Zike stopped by the high walkway looking down to the courtyard of Bevelle before feeling a hand on his shoulder looking to Shinra "I see you too are still worried brother Zike."

"Who wouldn't be? My ancestor was one of the High Summoner Yuna's guardians, she and the Al Bhed fought Sin head on to help stop the pointless killings that Yevon's teachings kept justifying, if this one incident destroys the Eternal Calm that my great, great grandmother helped to make Ill never forgive myself." Zike growled out pulling his goggles over his eyes again, it was obvious he was nervous, but then who could blame him with the weight of the world on ones shoulders

"I too am as worried for the way of our lives brother. But we must remain as calm and eased as we can for our people to better look up to us for strength. So, have you picked the one you shall send in your peoples name?"

"Senylma, hands down."

The leader of New Yevon couldn't help but give a small laugh before she turned to the Al Bhed shaking her head a little as she did "Senylma? I was actually expecting you to say your cousin. Wouldn't you need her aid during all this commotion? Besides, would choosing your second over Tide make him a little upset?"

Zike s hook his head with a small grin "Tide won't go as a representative for the Al Bhed's, he'd say he shouldn't have to take such a responsibility and point out constantly he's not a full breed like me or Senylma. He'll go alright, once he hear's how important it is to end those fiends existence as soon as possible." With another grin as he turned leaning his shoulder against the railing he added in a chuckling tone "'Cause it's the right thing to do'"

Unable to keep her laughter in, Shinra gave the Al Bhed leader a small look before asking "You shall never stop using that phrase to torture him will you?"

"Ill keep using it on him even after I've gone to the farplane!"

**Djose Temple**

It was a good time after everyone was back in the safety of the temple before Zike came back and told everyone the bad news, the fact that he said it within the cavern before the temple entrance helped the loud echo's of disbelief of the Calm being threatened, fortunately everyone managed to keep their heads thanks to their leaders announcement of Senylma going out to handle the problem for the Al Bhed's representative, except for one person perhaps. Tide growled as he shoved several items into his small backpack and more into a small compartment of his bike that was still burned along the paint job, but was otherwise back in working condition )(I cant believe this garbage, nearly a hundred years and now in one day the damn calm is going to be at risk? GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! Not if I have a think to say about it!)( he growled out reaching for a small Sphere on his shelf, but soon had it slapped into his hand causing the blond to turn around to look at who handed it to him )(Z?)(

)(Mind if I come in?)( Zike sighed out with a small fake grin as he walked in tossing a small set of tools into the half Al Bhed's bike before nodding )(So...your leaving this early huh? Barely even midnight)(

Sighing the different colored eyed Al Bhed went back to work on packing his things before shutting his backpack and the bike compartment down hard )(Im not leaving this to Senylma, sides I got a free pass since Im half and all that junk.)( hearing the leader chuckle Tide whirled around on the spot jabbing a finger in his direction )(And DON'T, say it)( However only to find another sphere com device tossed into his grasp )(...what's this for?)(

)(Just keep me posted and don't act like your invincible alright cousin?)( Zike sighed out giving the slightly calmer half Al Bhed a pat on the shoulder as he walked out )(And remember don't act too big that you think you don't need backup or don't need to come back home if you need too kay?)( he added the last part giving Tide a small nod as he walked from view down the chamber.

Tide simply sighed out as he sat on the seat of his bike silently for a few moments looking about his room, finally he sat up pulling his goggles down as he began to drag his vehicle down to the temple entrance and started it up )(Well, looks like Ill be missing t he Blitzball Tryouts for the Psych's again.)( He chuckled out as the bike came to life and launched him out of the cavern and streaking past the Mushroom Rock Road path.

At the top most peek of the rocky path that lead to the Al Bhed's home, the cloaked man chuckled out cracking his neck a few times from side to side before walking off along the path Tide had drove off to chuckling to himself "Well, looks like its time to find the others and get them to awaken before the beast wakes up."

**To Be continued**

TJ: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuginhales disclaimer, tha base for Zike was my good friend ZeonTH, Senylma is a fella ficer and FFX fan Rumorgirl/Shi an whaever other name she may be known by, Tide is credited to myself and tha is allFalls over

Rikumon: Sixteen pages, not bad

TJ: Wha'ever e.e;; I need rest

Rikumon: Wait..no special guest in this fic?

TJPoints up

Rikumon: Hmm?Looks up in time to see Yuna, Paine, and Rikku 'drop in' on himGuk, me and my big muzzle

Paine: That's it its hurt time for someone!


End file.
